incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Alastor
An extremely powerful Crimson Lord contracted to Shana. Alastor is a Crimson Lord with crimson flame, and takes the shape of a pendant as his vessel, called Cocytus. He has had two contractors; the first is Mathilde Saint-Omer but she's already died, and the second is the main character, Shana. Alastor is roleplayed by Shana in Incognito Forum. Character Evolution Appearance Alastor appears as a pendant that Shana always wear. The pendant is his vessel, but this hasn´t been the only shape he has taken, when Mathilde was still her contractor, he appeared as a hand accessory, but with the same gem, this is because he always takes the shape of the object that suits better for his contractor. His true form is that of a large minotaur with two wings surrounded in hellfire flames that cover every inch of the place where he is, destroying everything near him. Personality Alastor is very wise and often advises Shana, often being the voice of experience, almost like her dad or grandfather, but he doesn't really interfere in her life. He believes that the balance in this world must be maintained at all cost, and will always lend his powers to Shana in order to fulfill their mission. Relationship He's a Lord contracted to Shana, and he often takes the role of her father. He cares about her, like a father care to his daughter. He often advises Shana about something related to the world of Guze. He was once in love with Mathilde. He believes that Mathilde is still with him in his heart and his feeling towards her never die off, like his own flame. He´s an old friend of Wilhelmina Carmel and Tiamat. They helped him and Mathilde during the Second Great War, and they helped him to search for his next successor (Shana), Wilhelmina also trained her. He's friend with Rammie. He doesn't really like Merihim, maybe because he's his rival in love. He doesn't really like Margery Daw and Marchosias, and he referred them as "Battle Freak", but he respects them as they have the same interests most of the time and is always willing to battle alongside them. He once had a long discussion with Yuji's mother Chigusa Sakai, and he referred her as a wise woman. Power and Ability *'''Heaven Destruction Earth Break : '''Alastor's contractor can perform a "summoning" ceremony. This technique summons Alastor to this world and it needs a large amount of existence. The contractor will use the Existence from the enemy's existence, means sacrifice the Denizen.This method is his Flame Haze's last resort; as no Flame Haze had survived after using it before. In the novel, only one chance for us to see the process of Heaven Destruction Earth Break is in the final battle of the Great War. *He's one of the true "Gods" of the Crimson Realm. He can incinerate everything on his way, and he's the one that can incinerate another God. He's called the God of Atonement, because of his great power. The only other "God" of the Crimson Realm that has a very large power is the "God of Creation", Snake of Festival. *He gives his contractor the ability to summon and use black clothes called Yogasa, a coat Shana's wears, and in Mathilde's case, a cape. Yogasa can deflect any flame, act as a shield, and it can also be used to store things. Yogasa is actually Alastor's wing. Category:Character's Roleplayed by Shana Category:Characters